Rewind
by ritsuka10
Summary: Harry y Luna vuelven a Londres para un importante evento, la boda del siglo se celebrará, cinco años atrás tuvieron que escapar del acoso de la empresa amarillista, es tiempo de volver a enfrentar a nuevos enemigos y recuperar a viejos amigos. HarryXLuna
1. Sweet creature

Una par de pestañas parpadearon antes de animarse a separarse entonces unos orbes verdes se enfocaron en el techo de aquella casa, era raro despertar bajo una vivienda firme y no bajo la manta de una casa de acampar, lo que también le cautivaba era el silencio, no escuchaba animales cantar, gritar o moverse fuera de su habitación. El hombre se removió entre las cobijas enfocándose en el hueco dejado a su lado derecho, paso la palma de su mano abierta por encima, aún conservaba el calor de su compañera.

—¡Amo Harry!—Un grito desde la puerta captó la atención del héroe nacional.-—La ama no deja que Kreacher haga el desayuno.

El elfo se miraba bastante molesto, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del moreno quien salió de la cama para ponerse las pantuflas.

—Deja que la ama intente hacer pancakes de la manera muggle, prometo que dejaré que tu prepares la comida.—Contestó dándole una sonrisa, era extraño volver a convivir con elfos ya que durante sus expedición en el extranjero regularmente debía limitar el uso de magia.

El moreno caminó por el pasillo del segundo piso denotando que poco a poco esa sombría casa era decorada por pinturas con paisajes llenos de luz y multicolores, mientras bajaba por las escaleras se quedó parado un par de minutos al ver una serpiente emplumada plasmada en la pared, su novia había quedado maravillada con aquel ser llamado Quetzalcoatl, tenía la teoría que en el pasado esos seres fantásticos fueron confundidos con Dioses. Al llegar al primer piso camino hacia la cocina donde se recargo en el umbral de la puerta en silencio aunque la chica dentro de la habitación le daba la espalda estaba seguro que ella sabía de su presencia. Su sexto sentido siempre le sorprendía, sus ojos se abrieron al notar una pequeña explosión.

—No te atrevas a reírte Harry potter.— La chica se giró, un dulce puchero se dibujó en su rostro lleno de harina.— ¿porqué es tan difícil hacer esto ?

—Eres inteligente, hermosa, divertida y la maga naturista más famosa del mundo mágico ¿No te basta con eso? —Le cuestiono caminado, sus dedos se dirigieron a ese rostro.— Ya es tiempo de admitir que eres una pésima cocinera.

Luna ladeo la cabeza dejando escapar una sonrisa, sus labios fueron atrapados por los del mayor, entonces elevo las manos para colgarse de su cuello, mientras risas escapaban de su boca. La barba que llevaba el famoso Harry Potter le causaba cosquillas cuando se frotaba sobre sus mejillas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos nuevamente confirmaron que ese era su hogar, la decisión tomada fue la correcta aunque eso les significó convertirse en parias. Por meses y años ocuparon las portadas de tabloides amarillistas que transgiversan su historia.

—Creo que nuevamente te tocará hacer el desayuno porque he hecho enojar a Kreacher.— Argumento la rubia cerrando los ojos y abrazando por la espalda al moreno.

—¡Oye! no tengo porque pagar porque hagas enojar a Kreacher, seamos honestos nadie puede estar molesto contigo.— Harry tomó algunos utensilios de cocina para preparar la mezcla para los pancakes. Le gustaba sentir los delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura y una mejilla estampada en su espalda.

La rubia tomó asiento sobre uno de los bancos para posar los codos sobre la mesa y observar cómo su compañero movía su varita y dictaba un hechizo para que el desayuno se preparará solo. Aunque sonará trillado y cliché pero lo que más le gustaba de ese hombre era el sonido de su risa, por mucho tiempo la guardo debido a que creía no merecer ser feliz pero eso cambió cuando ambos huyeron a América.

—Me ha encantado la pintura que hiciste en las escaleras.—El moreno musitó conjurando las naranjas que se exprimieron sobre unos vasos. —¿En qué momento lo terminaste?

—Ayer cuando fuiste al ministerio tuve un momento de inspiración. —Contestó tomando el vaso de jugo y sorber un poco.

Nadie hubiese imaginado que esos dos personajes terminarían juntos, ni siquiera ellos, esa la fue la causa principal porque su noviazgo fue un escándalo mediático, después de la guerra Harry y Ginny se volvieron la pareja ideal, su amor siempre fue impreso por los medios como "real y puro", por ello cuando el héroe y la lunática fueron "cachados" dándose un beso en Marruecos, todos tacharon a la rubia como la tercera en discordia, la villana en tan bello cuento de hadas.

—Aquí tenemos unos deliciosos pancakes con mermelada de zarzamora, nutella y un poco de fruta picada.—El hombre acomodó el plato delante de la chica.—Leche sabor fresa ¿No crees que es demasiada azúcar?

El moreno se acercó a la mujer para abrazarlo por la espalda, deposito un beso en sus cabellos revueltos de tonalidades rubias.

—Ya no somos tan jóvenes y el azúcar puede hacernos daño.— Soltó una risa, llevaba la barba al cuello de la rubia para que le picara.

Luna trato de escapar a las cosquillas y ofenderse por sus hábitos alimenticios pero sabía que Harry lo hacía para molestarla, él era quien debía cuidar su peso aunque esa pancita le parecía sexi. Nuevamente sus labios se encontraron en un ansiado beso, fue obligada a girarse y Harry se acomodo en medio de ambas piernas.

Lovegood usaba una playera de color rosa claro con iconos de piñas que le llegaba hasta los muslos, donde una mano masculina se posó.

—Es muy temprano.—Susurro la rubia el sentir como unos dedos se encaminan bajo la playera y lentamente se atrevían a explorar más arriba.

—Lo mismo dije yo hace rato cuando descansaba tranquilamente.—Contestó pasando la lengua por encima de esos rosados labios.

Harry fijó sus orbes verdes en aquellos de tonos metálicos, ella era su mundo, su vida giraba alrededor de ella, a veces le atemorizaba el enfermo amor que le provocaba, por ella dejó Londres, su familia de acogida, amigos, se alejo de todos. Sus dedos llegaron a donde iniciaba una nueva prenda, sabía que era un panty de azul pastel con encaje y algunos grabados, esa misma mañana se los había quitado.

—¡Ah! Harry.—Musitó extasiada al sentir un par de dedos rozar su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior.

—Señorita Lovegood debo decirle que adoro su voz.—Le susurró de manera sensual al oído mientras las manos de la rubia ingresaban bajo la camisa color rosa con estampados de piña.

La primera vez que Harry sintió atracción física por su amiga Ravenclaw fue una tarde de verano cuando en un descanso varios magos decidieron ir a la playa Marabout, ambos habían coincidido en Marruecos. El león estaba en una misión mientras la águila había viajado con unos compañeros de curso. Luna usaba un traje de baño de corte acinturado de flores color anaranjado que dejaba ver su pecho, nunca antes se había percatado de que la rubia posee un prominente busto, piernas torneadas y piel tan blanca como la leche.

—Señor Potter debo decirle que me encanta su pancita.—Le dijó causando que el chico lanzará un bufido, la camisa rosa fue quitada y dejada a un lado del banco.

Lo dedos de Luna recorrieron ese abdomen que se contraia y formaba algunos cuadros, subió por el pecho donde vello lo adornaba, sus manos continuaron hasta llegar a sus hombros donde se aferro a la espalda y sus dientes quedaron marcados en sus clavículas, rodeo la cintura del hombre con sus piernas, haciendo el roce de sus intimidades más profundo.

La primera vez que Luna sintió un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo fue al ver a Harry salir del mar de la playa Marabout, el traje de baño se ceñía a su entrepierna, sus músculos se contrajeron al tratar de regular su respiración, el vello en su pecho y ese camino bajo el ombligo le pareció interesante de investigar.

—Señorita Lovegood me encanta su aroma.—Susurro excitado por la fricción causada por el roce de sus cuerpos, llevo los labios a ese cuello para dejar algunas marcas.

—Hola chicos!.—Un grito femenino provocó que ambos personajes llevarán la mirada al umbral de la entrada.—¡Oh, lo siento!

La castaña con las mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas se dio media vuelta para darle oportunidad a su amigo de ponerse la playera y a Luna de bajarse la playera . Hermione Granger fue de las pocas personas que apoyo sin reserva la relación, quien no dudo de su palabra al decir que su atracción inicio después de que el léon diera por finalizada su noviazgo con Ginny, aunque ella asegurara que era mentira.

—Creo que debí enviar una lechuza antes de aparecerme así de la anda. —Agregó caminando hacia la silla mientras Harry evadía la mirada completamente avergonzado.— Una disculpa por no haberlos visitado antes.

—No te preocupes, entendemos que debes estar muy ocupada con los preparativos. —Argumento el moreno dibujando una sonrisa y caminar hacia su amiga para abrazarla.— Además estuvimos algo ocupados con las presentaciones en el ministerio de magia y Hogwarts.

—A los alumnos les ha encantado ver al héroe de la guerra narrar sus aventuras por la Amazonas. —Luna le daba un abrazo a su amiga después de que Harry hiciera lo mismo.

Luna Lovegood se había convertido en una reconocida magi zoologista, los últimos años se enfocó en el descubrimiento de seres fantásticos y mágicos en América, por una temporada vago por los países donde los mayas habitaron debido a que estaba fascinada por los mitos relacionados a los nahuales. Su investigación comprobó que aquellos seres en realidad existieron en una época.

—Hagrid hace poco me envió una carta comentando que fuiste tu la sensación de las presentaciones, el número de alumnos interesados en la Magizoologia aumentó considerablemente. —Ánimo a la rubia quien se sonrojo por el cumplido, se giró para mirar a su amigo. —También me comentó Dean que el departamento de Aurores te ha invitado a dar un taller de duelo.

—Lo estoy pensando pero no hemos decidio si nos quedaremos más tiempo en Londres. —Contestó rascando su barba.

Harry había viajado junto a Luna en todas sus expediciones como guardaespaldas, muchos creyeron que su talento sería desperdiciado así como su crecimiento profesional se estancaria, pero estuvieron muy equivocados, no solo aprendió del comportamiento de nuevos seres y su carácter sino también se topó con grandes magos que poseían un nivel de duelo muy superior algunos aurores en Londres, aprendió técnicas de defensa y alguno que otro hechizo de ataque.

—Espero se queden una larga temporada, los he extrañado mucho y pues me gustaría convivir más con ustedes.— Agregó con un puchero en el rostro la futura primer ministro.

Hermione Granger a sus 30 años sonaba candidata sería para ocupar el lugar de primer ministra, su trabajo en el departamento de comercio exterior le había dado un visibilidad increíble entre las familias de sangre pura, donde ahora poseía un club de fans, aunque su nombramiento estaba estipulado para un corto futuro el evento por el cual Luna y Harry volvieron no era ese sino uno más personal.

—Te han quedado deliciosos los pancakes, Harry.—Agregó la castaña robandose uno del plato de Luna.

La rubia la miró fijamente y con facciones serias.

—Lo siento Luna pero todos sabemos que eres pésima cocinando. —Comentó con una sonrisa.—No he olvidado que casi haces volar la casa al tratar de preparar cornish pasties.

Harry soltó una risa pero recibió como reprimenda una mirada asesina, si eso fuera posible, por parte de la águila.

—Te recuerdo que solo sabes recitar un hechizo para hacer pie de manzana .—Ahora contraataco la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.—Y tardaste un mes en aprenderlo.

—Cuando Mione está enamorada puede ser muy intensa.— Continuó Harry mirando como las orejas de su amiga se pintaban color rojo.

La castaña quiso ocultar su cara sonrojada por la vergüenza, después de volver del colegio, ya que el trío dorado regresó un año Hogwarts para terminar su educación, se fue a vivir con Harry a Grimmauld place fueron roomies una larga temporada, el moreno vio de primera mano cómo el amor entre Hermione y su prometido nació, hubieron muchas ocasiones donde se burlo de ella.

—Podemos detener este acoso o mi prometido se enterara de esto. —Inflo las mejillas de manera infantil, sin duda su futuro esposo la tenía demasiado mimada.

La pareja de novios soltó una carcajada fascinados por brillante, dichosa y caprichosa que lucía Hermione Granger, el amor la había vuelto en un personaje más extraordinario del que ya era. Ellos evolucionaron a una mejor versión de sí mismos, lamentablemente la sociedad mágica londinense no pensaba la mismo, aún los tabloides amarillistas los tildaron de traidores, de infames.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Siempre he amado la pareja de Harry y Luna, lamentablemente hay muy pocos fanfics de ellos, esta historia originalmente sería solo un oneshot pero se ha alargado, espero existan fans de esta bella pareja. Es fic es más como obsesión personal ya que deseo leer cosas bonitas de ellos. ¿Quién creen que sea el prometido de Hermione? Saludos.


	2. Sunflower

Los amigos continuaron platicando sobre las últimas noticias, la leona no dejaba de hablar sobre su prometido, sus planes para la boda, el sitio al que viajarán por la luna de miel, fue entonces en medio de la conversación la castaña dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, que sin duda captó la atención de los personajes

—No puedo creer que falte tan poco tiempo.—Comentó emocionada la futura novia presumiendo el enorme anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular.

—Si, parece que fuera ayer cuando estampaste el puño en la cara de tu prometido.—Soltó el moreno con una malévola sonrisa.

Después de la guerra mágica Draco Malfoy viajó un largo tiempo alrededor del mundo para despejar su mente y plantearse nuevos objetivos, regresó convertido en un reconocido hombre de negocios que comercializaba productos muggles británicos a otros lugares mágicos del mundo, adoptó algunas dinámicas comerciales internacionales del mundo muggle. Se volvió a encontrar a Hermione, quien iniciaba como asistente en el departamento de comercio exterior del ministerio de magia, ambos colaboraron juntos en nuevas propuestas para modernizar los tratados de comercio, que eran muy arcaicos además de abrir el mercado mágico a productos de origen muggle.

—Ese Draco si se merecía el golpe pero mi futuro esposo no.—La castaña se defendió, mucha gente criticó su relación por el turbio pasado de Malfoy pero solo ella sabía lo mucho que había cambiado.

—Tu prometido sigue siendo un narcisista, vanidoso, petulante y soberbio Malfoy.— Volvió atacar el león rodando los ojos. — Sigo sin entender qué le viste.

—Queda claro que el amor es ciego.— La rubia comentó recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la leona.

Hermione era consciente que su prometido continuaba poseyendo algunas actitudes déspotas y soberbias pero bajo esa máscara de chico rudo era un terrón de azúcar, ella lo amaba con esos "defectos" porque fue capaz de pedirle perdón de una manera honesta, muchas veces le confesó lo arrepentido que estaba de sus errores del pasado y como continuamente peleaba por eliminar sus prejuicios y ser un mejor mago para que ella se sintiera orgullosa.

—¿Estás segura que Lucius Malfoy no se opondrá a mitad de la ceremonia? —El moreno cuestionó con las ceja levantada mientras recibía un pequeño codazo por parte de su novia.

—Mi suegro es el menos feliz con la boda pero no le queda de otra más que aceptar.—La castaña tomó una de las manzanas del futuro recargándose sobre la barra.— Draco nunca le ocultó nuestra relación, fue el primero en enterarse, ya han pasado seis años desde que empezamos a salir.

—Ha sido tiempo suficiente para que Don Lucius acepte que no pertenece a los "28 sagrados".—Secundo la rubia.

El señor Malfoy tuvo un fuerte pelea con su hijo cuando este le solicitó terminar su acuerdo matrimonial pactado con Astoria Greengrass, había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para ser su compañera de vida, la madre de sus hijos y por la cual todos los días se despertaba con el objetivo de ser el hombre ideal que ella deseaba. El rubio le costó bastante enamorar a la rebelde castaña, citas fallidas, regalos devueltos y una que otra herida física.

—Lo siento pero debo ir a cambiarme.— La rubia miró el reloj colgado en la pared.—Tengo una reunión con en el presidente de la editorial Profeta.

La chica le dio un abrazo a su amiga para salir corriendo, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios a su prometido, quien no quería separarse de su lado .

—Nos vemos en Gringotts en un par de horas.—El moreno susurro al oído.

Luna asintió para salir corriendo hacia su habitación y cambiarse, como parte de su contrato con la empresa, que financió las expediciones en América latina, estaba el escribir un libro sobre sus aventuras, la primera reunión con el dueño de la editorial fue cancelada. Los dos leones al verse solos en la cocina el gesto en sus rostros se dibujó más serio.

—¿Estás segura de que no tendrás problemas con la familia Weasley? —La pregunta saltó de la boca de Harry debido a que llevaba mucho tiempo guardandola.

—He hablado con todos y he dejado en claro que mi hermano del alma estaría presente así como su pareja.—Contestó mirando fijamente a su amigo.— Arthur y Molly lo han entendido no puedo decir lo mismo de Ginny.

Potter nuevamente llevó la mano a su barba para jalarla por un unos segundos, quiso mucho a Ginevra Weasley, ella fue su amor de adolescente, su ilusión de niñez pero no el amor de su vida, lamentablemente sus acciones después de romper le obligaron a aborrecerla.

—Te amo Mione y sabes que no haré nada que pueda arruinar tu gran noche pero si ella comienza atacar a Luna no me voy a volver a quedar callado.— El chico la miró fijamente.—No estoy dispuesto a soportar que la insulten en mi presencia.

—Lo sé y por eso conversé con ella sobre la situación, han pasado cinco años así que ha sido tiempo suficiente para superarlo.— La castaña llevó las manos a la barba de su amigo.—Ronald ha dicho que en caso de que asista y comience armar lío la sacará del lugar.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido sabía que por su culpa toda la familia Weasley, incluida su hermano del alma Ron, se había distanciado de Granger. Con el paso del tiempo a quien culparon todos fue a Luna, ella fue "la mala amiga". La relación de Hermione y Ronald empeoró más cuando ella, sin poder aguantar más, le confesó su relación con Draco. Ronald Weasley se volvió un cotizado jugador de quidditch que probó en muchas ligas alrededor del mundo, volviéndose una sensación y un rompe corazones, la distancia fue la solución que utilizó para no estar entre su familia y amigos.

—Hace un año se puso en contacto conmigo por medio de cartas, se disculpó por su actitud infantil personalmente hace unos meses.— La castaña era inmensamente feliz de haber recobrado su amistad con el pelirrojo, situación que Draco aborrecido pero debía aguantar.

—Sé que Ron decidió ir a diferentes ligas alrededor del mundo porque no soportaba estar enmedio de la situación.— El moreno soltó un suspiro, extrañaba a su amigo del alma.

Hermione y Ron tuvieron una relación el año que volvieron a Hogwarts después de la guerra, pero en ese tiempo descubrieron que no eran el uno para el otro, sus ambiciones y visiones del futuro distaban demasiado, su comportamiento después del rompimiento fue sumamente maduro, de ambos lados. Claro que todo se fue al caño cuando Hermione comenzó a salir con un ex mortifago y su mejor amigo engaño a su hermana menor, esa versión era la que él creía.

—Hace poco fui a uno de sus partidos y debo admitir que es el mejor jugador del momento, la manera que protege el aro, su agresividad en el campo genera respeto y miedo.—Argumento emocionado, no solo lo había visto un partido sino varios, ya que Ron jugo una temporada en América.

—No te imaginas el número de seguidoras que tiene aunque sospecho que ha comenzado a salir con alguien. —Ambos sonrieron, ella extrañaba al trío dorado.

Harry se movió de un lado a otro nervioso, su regreso no fue una decisión al aire sino fue un proceso de continuas conversaciones con Luna, juntos aceptaron volver. Hace cinco años a Luna le ofrecieron un proyecto, ella aceptó en gran parte porque era su sueño pero también fue a consecuencia por los continuos ataques de la prensa amarillista, amigos que le dieron la espalda. Ella no había estado saliendo con Harry, ni lo beso en Marruecos, sentía atracción por él pero no había nada más.

—Después de la boda intentare hacer las paces, no pierdo la esperanza de recuperar su amistad.— La vista del chico estaba puesta sobre la mesa.—Sus puñetazos me dolieron por una semana.

—No hay justificación para su violencia pero la prensa le calentó la cabeza con tanta estùpides. —- Hermione mordió el labio inferior, acariciando el dorso de la mano de su amigo. —La prensa y las personas se metieron en un tema que no les incumbia.

Cuando un tabloide amarillista mostró una imagen donde Luna y Harry se besaban en Marruecos, la comunidad mágica explotó en insultos, groserias hacia los dos magos, alegando que ambos habían engañado a la pobre Ginny Weasley. "**La mejor amiga le baja el novio**", "Q**ue clase de filtro de amor usó la Lunática?** " ,"**La guerra lo dejó idiota? como cambiar a Ginny por la lunática?"**, los títulos eran nada amables con la águila.

—Ayer que fuimos al caldero chorreante a cenar la gente cuchicheo a nuestras espaldas. — El moreno másajeo sus hombros.— No fueron groseros, ni nos insultaron como en el pasado pero sigue siendo incómodo.

—Ellos creen que tu y Luna comenzaron a salir mientras tú eras pareja de Ginny.— La castaña se giró a mirarlo sabía lo mucho que Harry llegó a sufrir al ver como Luna era atacada por su culpa. — Cuando la verdad es que ustedes comenzaron a salir formalmente meses después de que se fueron a América.

Unos 5 años después de la guerra el señor Lovegood murió por un accidente ejecutando un hechizo experimental, igual que su esposa, entonces Harry invitó a Luna a vivir con él y Hermione, también hubo una época en que Ronald se agregó al trío de roomies pero fue muy corta la temporada debido a sus continuas giras, claro todo esto antes de lo sucedido en Marruecos.

—Sigo sin entender porque Ginny mintió, su relación había terminado meses antes que decidieras irte a Marruecos, su relación era un cascarón hueco desde años antes.— Hermione fue espectadora de múltiples peleas causadas por insignificantes razones.

—Ginevra no comprendió que simplemente deje de quererla, necesitaba un culpable y descargó su ira sobre Luna. Lo mismo pasó con esos "fanáticos" que idealizaron nuestra relación.— Masculló molesto.—Olvidemos el pasado, honestamente no pienso seguir gastando mi tiempo en ese tema.

Los dos amigos cambiaron el rumbo de la conversación, el león le mostró las pinturas que Luna estaba dejando en las paredes de la casa, le contó sobre sus aventuras. La relación de Ginny y Harry en un inicio fue dulce, romántica y llena de bellos momentos pero conforme pasó el tiempo el segundo se sintió encerrado en una prisión, intentó de muchas maneras sacar adelante la relación pero simplemente no podía continuar fingiendo que quería a alguien, no era justo para la pelirroja por ello decidió repetidas ocasiones terminar con ella pero el miedo de ser rechazado por los Weasley lo mantuvo en un vaivén de rompimientos temporales y peleas.

* * *

Harry caminaba por las tiendas a lo largo del callejón Diagon, la zona había aumentado su tamaño consideradamente ahora contaba con un gran número de negocios, restaurantes, bares y tiendas que vendían objetos muggles. El mago usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisa cuello V blanca y un chaqueta tipo blazer azul marina, la barba le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido. Se detuvo frente a una joyería donde vio brillar un par de aretes en forma de conejo con pequeños diamantes incrustados miró su reloj asegurándose que aún tenía tiempo.

-—¡Bienvenido! ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? —Una señorita de cabellos castaños cortos saludo al mago con una amable sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, ¿me puedes mostrar los aretes en forma de conejos, por favor? — Contestó desviando su vista a otros artículos dentro del negocio.

Luna le había enviado una lechuza avisando que su reunión con el dueño de la editorial Profeto se había extendido por lo tanto se verían por las varitas Ollivander, un par de horas después de lo acordado.

—Los pequeños diamantes están hechizados para que cambien de color dependiendo de las prendas que use la persona.—La mujer le mostró los aretes al mago.—Puede alcanzar una gama de 12 colores.

—Son hermosos.—Musitó fascinado por la manera que brillaban.

Su novia no era apegada a las joyas, no es que en la selva hubiera sitios donde poder usarlas mientras estaban en Londres quería salir a cenar, bailar, caminar, presumir su belleza.

—Son perfectos para que los use en mi boda, los prefiero sobre esos horrendos aretes de rábanos.—Una grave voz llamó la atención de los dos personajes.

Harry se giró para observar al extraño intruso quien usaba un elegante traje negro, sus cabellos rubios cortos estaban peinados hacia atrás, una metálica mirada y elegantes anillos en las manos. El estilo de Draco era parecido al de su padre pero con un toque más juvenil y menos lúgubre, además que llevaba el cabello corto, a petición de su prometida. Ese aire prepotente lo continuaba rodeando, por eso muchos magos lo detestaban además de volverse el hombre más rico de Europa.

—Buen día a ti también Malfoy.—Siseo el moreno estirando la mano para saludarlo, simplemente como un acto de educación.

—Bienvenido Potter.— Recitó con voz grabe el rubio dándole la mano para devolver el saludo.

La dependienta de la tienda abrió los ojos sorprendida porque no había conocido al famoso héroe de la guerra, intercalo su mirada entre los dos personajes, la popularidad de ambos era muy baja entre la comunidad mágica. El moreno por su traición a la familia que le tendió la mano y el rubio por ser un Malfoy, además se especulaba que había usado un imperius o un filtro de amor para conseguir que Hermione se casará con él.

—Mione me ha comentado que te invitó al día de campo este fin de semana.— El rubio estiraba la mano para recibir una caja de terciopelo color roja por parte de otra empleada.

Entre las familias de sangre pura se acostumbraba a organizar un picnic un fin de semana antes de la boda, donde la familia y amigos íntimos de la novia y novio conviven en una sería de eventos para desearle buena fortuna a los futuros esposos. Hermione no estaba emocionada en seguir viejas tradiciones pero su suegra estaba muy animada organizando así que decidió acceder a ese pequeño capricho.

—Es demasiado llamativo para ella ¿No crees? — El león enfocó sus ojos en la elegante gargantilla que el rubio recorría con sus dedos.

Draco no contestó simplemente enfoco su mirada en aquella hermosa pieza de oro blanco y rubíes, el león tenía razón el collar era demasiado llamativo y a su prometida no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas, eso adoraba de ella, su simplicidad, su personalidad brillaba a tal grado de opacar cualquier joya.

—Me das estos para llevar.— El moreno le dijo a la empleada quien ahora poseía un gesto de molestia.— Hablaré con Luna sobre el día de campo pero sospecho que dirá que si.

El rubio asintió ante el comentario, ambos magos llevaron la vista hacia las dos empleadas al fondo, cuchicheaban algo mientras los miraban de manera imprudente.

—Deberías estar orgulloso ahora tenemos el mismo ranking de popularidad.— Agregó el moreno ya que podía escuchar a las empleadas preguntarse qué clase de filtro de amor usó la "Lunática" en el héroe para que llevara tanto tiempo amarrado a ella.

—Hace tiempo que me dejo de importar lo que magos inferiores piensen sobre mi vida personal.—El rubio enfoco la mirada en la empleadas ya que habían elevado la voz.— Su vida es tan patética que necesitan hablar de la nuestra.

Las mujeres sintieron la fría mirada de la serpiente, su soberbia era infinitamente conocida así como su poder financiero, actualmente era principal proveedor de varios proyectos iniciados en el ministerio mágico.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera.—Contestó ahora observando fijamente a la empleada que le entregaba una caja rosa de terciopelo con el logo de la joyería.— Aunque siendo honestos mi Luna es preciosa y es normal que la gente se obsesione con ella.

La empleada rodó los ojos molesta recibiendo los galeones por la compra, Harry negó con la cabeza dejando escapar una sonrisa, no le importaba las críticas, él tenía su conciencia limpia. Su único error fue haberse enamorado de la mejor amiga de su ex novia, pero lamentablemente el amor no se elige, simplemente nace.

—Hay un hermoso collar con un dije de gato al fondo.—El león ladeo la cabeza señalando detrás suyo.— Eso va más con la personalidad de tu prometida.

-—No he pedido tu opinión, Potter. —Su tono de voz era frío y molesto.

Harry emitió una media sonrisa para salir del sitio, echo un vistazo al bolsillo de su chaqueta, estaba seguro que su novia iba adorar el regalo, se dispuso a deambular por las calles tratando de entender como Hermione había terminado enamorado de Draco, bueno la verdd no era difícil de imaginarlo, él fue espectador de primera fila de como el lazo entre ambos se fortaleció. Malfoy era de los pocos magos capaces de enfrentarse a su amiga en un debate, de hacerla rabiar y también de entenernezerla con situaciones inusuales.

El chico hizo una lista mental de sitios que le gustaría visitar con su novia, de pronto al otro lado de la calle detectó una conocida cabellera rubia.

—¡Luna! —El chico gritó levantando la mano para saludarla, la rubia salía por las puertas de la boutique de Madame Malkin.—¡Sunflower!

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Me he emocionado con este fic, pienso hacerlo un poco más largo, inicialmente solo iba a llegar hasta la boda de Mione haciendo las paces con todos pero se me ocurrió meter un(a) villan , algo un poco más dramático, ya tengo una idea, solo estos primeros caps serán de Luna y Harry siendo cursis, chance tengamos un lemon o lime ¿les gustaría eso? jajaja ya sabemos que Mione se nos casa con Draco, el Dramione es mi ship fav. ¿Les gusta este Draco? Gracias a las personas que dejaron un review y que leen la historia, espero hacer un trabajo que les guste. Saludos y gracias.


End file.
